Shobu vs Kokujo
by Influence113
Summary: This is a duel I created between Shobu and Kokujo, whose soul was taken over by Zakira. It takes place during Duel Masters charge. I didn't include cross gears because it would have made it a little too complicated, so let's just say they didn't exist at the time. It's an epic duel, I recommend you read it!
1. Chapter 1: Bring Back Kokujo!

**Chapter 1 - Bring back Kokujo!**

Shobu and Kokujo stand in a huge arena in the sky. Kokujo's eyes suddenly turn red as he starts maniacally laughing.

"This isn't Kokujo…" Shobu whispers in his head. He then hears the voice of Zakira through Kokujo.

"Kirifuda, you fool. You have no idea what monstrosity Kokujo's deck holds!" Kokujo shouts.

Shobu clenches his teeth. "Then let's go, Zakira!" He pulls his deck out of his case, then all a sudden, the ground begins to shake as a stone structure begins to rise in front of them both. The duel has started.

"Shields deploy!" They both simultaneously declare as five shields light up above the structures where their decks are placed.

"I will give you the pleasure of being the first to go, but no matter, you won't be winning this duel or saving anyone, especially Kokujo." Kokujo says.

TURN 1 - SHOBU

Shobu looks down at his cards, then places a fire card in his mana zone from his hand. (Shobu 4 hand, 1 mana)

He then ends his turn. "Your move, Kokujo."

Kokujo begins to laugh again. "You fool, Kokujo is no longer here!" He screams.

Shobu's face grimaces and he retaliates. "Fight it Kokujo, I know part of you is still there!"

Kokujo smirks and starts his turn.

TURN 2 - KOKUJO

Kokujo draws a card from his deck, looking at his hand. (Kokujo 6 hand) He places a darkness card in his mana zone. (5 hand, 1 mana)

"Your death begins with Marrow Ooze, the Twister!" He says, as he taps a mana card and places it into the battle zone from his hand. (4 hand, 1 battle zone) Marrow Ooze begins to animate into the stadium. "Now that's it." He says, ending his turn.

TURN 3 - SHOBU

Shobu draws a card. (5 hand) He looks at his hand, then places a nature card into his mana zone. (4 hand, 2 mana) "I cast faerie life, adding the top card of my deck to my mana zone!" (3 hand, 3 mana)

He then ends his turn.

TURN 4 - KOKUJO

Kokujo draws a card. (5 hand) He places a darkness card into his mana zone. (4 hand, 2 mana) "I now summon you, Bloody Squito!" Bloody Squito slowly comes alive, standing next to Marrow Ooze. (3 hand, 2 battle zone)

He ends his turn.

TURN 5 - SHOBU

Shobu draws a card. (4 hand) He analyzes his cards, then places a card in his mana zone. (3 hand, 4 mana) "Cocco Lupia, go!" He shouts, as the card lights up with Cocco Lupia pixelating into the battle zone. (2 hand, 1 battle zone) Shobu ends his turn.

TURN 6 - KOKUJO

Kokujo draws a card. (4 hand) He charges mana. (3 hand, 3 mana) "I bring forth once again, Bloody Squito!" He declares, as he places it into the battle zone. (2 hand, 3 battle zone) Shobu becomes puzzled, wondering what he has three blockers for. Nonetheless, Kokujo's turn is over.

TURN 7 - SHOBU

Shobu looks at his deck and draws a card. (3 hand) He grins, seeing he drew Terradragon Regarion. He charges mana. (2 hand, 5 mana) "I summon Gonta, The Warrior Savage!" Gonta appears in the battle zone. (1 hand, 2 battle zone) "Since Cocco Lupia's effect allows me to summon my dragons for 2 less mana, I can also summon Terradragon Regarion!" (0 hand, 3 battle zone) Regarion appears, his three creatures standing side by side.

"I can attack with Cocco Lupia, but if I draw a dragon next turn I'll be able to summon it for cheaper mana. If I attack now, Kokujo will just block and I'll lose Lupia. I'll go on the offense next turn!" Shobu thinks to himself, ending his turn.

TURN 8 - KOKUJO

Kokujo draws a card from his deck. (3 hand) He places a card into his mana zone. (2 hand, 4 mana)

He smirks. "Now how about I get things started!" He quickly places Daedelos, General of Fury into the battle zone. (1 hand, 4 battle zone) Shobu becomes startled, as Kokujo just placed an 11000 power double breaker onto the battle zone this early in the game. Daedalos makes a huge roar upon materializing into the battle zone.

"So that's why he summoned all those extra creatures prior to Daedelos, because it can't attack without sacrificing a creature." Shobu whispers to himself. "Ughh.. this is bad. I guess I'll just have to get rid of his blockers then."

Kokujo's turn is over.

TURN 9 - SHOBU

Shobu draws a card. (1 hand) He appears slightly disappointed as it wasn't a dragon, but it's still useful. He casts the card, Geo Bronze Magic, a nature spell that costs 3 mana, allowing him to add the top card of his deck to his mana zone. He does so. (0 hand, 6 mana) It also allows him to draw a card from his deck since the card he placed into his mana zone was a fire card. (1 hand) He grins, drawing another Geo Bronze Magic. "And now I cast Geo Bronze Magic once again!" He shouts, placing a fire card in his mana zone, (0 hand, 7 mana) also allowing him to draw another card.

He draws Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon (1 hand). However, since he used all his mana, he can't summon it this turn.

"Let's get it!" Shobu shouts, as he taps Cocco Lupia to attack. Cocco Lupia launches itself at Kokujo's shields, but Kokujo quickly taps Marrow Ooze to block. Marrow Ooze starts going for Lupia, and then makes a huge impact as both creatures disappear from the battle zone and into their player's graveyard. (kokujo 3 battle zone, shobu 2 battle zone)

"Gonta, ike!" Shobu declares, tapping Gonta, The Warrior Savage. "I block once again with Bloody Squito!" Kokujo screams, tapping Bloody Squito to counter the attack. Both creatures are sent to the graveyard. (kokujo 2 battle zone, shobu 1 battle zone)

"Now it's your turn Terradragon Regarion, double break his shields!" Terradragon Regarion comes forward and swipes 2 of Kokujo's shields. He decided not to block with his remaining Bloody Squito since he needs to keep more creatures in the battle zone to attack with Daedalos, and he needs cards in his hand as well. The shields shatter, materializing into Kokujo's hand. (kokujo 3 hand, 3 shields)

"Make your move, Kokujo." Shobu firmly says, ending his turn

TURN 10 - KOKUJO

Kokujo draws a card from his deck. (4 hand) He charges darkness mana (3 hand, 5 mana) and casts Corpse Charger, (2 hand) allowing him to return a darkness creature from his graveyard to his hand.

"I bring back Marrow Ooze!" He says, as the card makes a dark glow rising from his graveyard and into his hand. (3 hand) Since Corpse Charger is a charger, it is sent to his mana zone tapped after it's cast instead of his graveyard, with Kokujo now having 6 mana.

He taps his remaining untapped mana card to summon the Marrow Ooze that he just returned. (2 hand, 3 battle zone)

"Daedelos will make your dragon pay!" Kokujo screams while clenching his fist. He taps Daedelos, sending Bloody Squito to the graveyard to attack Terradragon Regarion with Daedelos. Regarion has fallen, as it is now sent to Shobu's graveyard. (kokujo 2 battle zone, shobu 0 battle zone)

Kokujo laughs.

Shobu starts to worry. He glances at the card in his hand, Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon. "This card isn't strong enough to destroy Daedelos.. I have to come up with something." He whispers to himself.

Kokujo ends his turn.

TURN 11 - SHOBU

Shobu stares at his deck, hoping to draw a card to turn the game around. He draws, looking at the card and seeing it's Uberdragon Bajula! (2 hand) He sighs with relief, keeping Bajula in his hand and tapping 6 mana to summon Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon (1 hand, 1 battle zone). It flys around the arena before landing itself onto the battle zone.

"Looks like the real Kaijudo match has just started…" Kokujo says with an evil grin.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: Dragons Clash!

Chapter 2 - Dragons Clash!

A dark atmosphere engulfed over the sky arena in which Kokujo and Shobu stand, as the kaijudo duel rages on.

TURN 12 - KOKUJO

"Let's turn things up a notch, how about it Daedelos?" He asks as Daedelos roars, making the entire surface of the arena shake. Kokujo swipes his deck, drawing a card. (3 hand) He grins, placing a card in his mana zone. (2 hand, 7 mana) He taps 6 mana cards and summons Necrodragon Galbazeek. (1 hand) Necrodragon Galbazeek materializes into the battle zone. (3 battle zone)

"And now I send Marrow Ooze to the graveyard, so Daedelos double breaks your shields!" Kokujo puts Marrow Ooze the Twister into his graveyard and taps Daedelos. (2 battle zone) It takes a swing at 2 of Shobu's shields. Shobu guards his face and dodges the shattered shields, as they then form together back into his hand. (shobu 3 hand, 3 shield)

"Make your next move, just make sure it's a decent one. You've been boring me this whole time…" Kokujo says, ending his turn.

Shobu smirks, looking at his deck.

TURN 13 - SHOBU

Shobu draws a card. (4 hand) He places a card in his mana zone, (3 hand, 8 mana) and proceeds to reveal Uberdragon Bajula, a 13000 power, triple breaker armored dragon! "Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon, evolve into Uberdragon Bajula!" (2 hand) Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon begins glowing with a blinding light, as it's silhouette slowly turns into a larger dragon, Uberdragon Bajula. (1 battle zone)

Kokujo covers his eyes from the light, then looking at the newly evolved Bajula. He makes a grunt.

"Uberdragon, destroy Daedelos, ike!" Shobu commands, as Uberdragon Bajula begins wrapping it's chains around Daedelos, quickly crushing it as it leaves the battle zone. (Kokujo 1 battle zone) "And when Bajula attacks, you lose 2 cards from your mana zone as well!" He says, pointing to Kokujo's mana cards. Shobu chooses to discard Mongrel Man and Terror Pit from his mana zone. (kokujo 5 mana)

Shobu smiles in realization of turning the duel around. He finally got rid of Daedelos and also got rid of some of Kokujo's mana!

Kokujo closes his eyes and grins. "I'll admit, Kirifuda, I wasn't expecting that." He says, as his eyes slowly open. "However, I'm still one step ahead of you…" The one card in his hand begins to surround itself with electric sparks, as it is now Kokujo's turn.

TURN 14 - KOKUJO

Kokujo draws a card from his deck. (2 hand) He quickly places a card into his mana zone (1 hand, 6 mana), evolving Necrodragon Galbazeek into Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba, an 11000 power triple breaker! (1 battle zone)

"Abzo Dolba, come forth!" Kokujo screams, his eyes glowing red once again as he raises his fist in the air. Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba materializes from Necrodragon Galbazeek and the arena becomes shrouded in darkness.

Abzo Dolba appears, Shobu shocked at how giant the Kaijudo creature is.

Kokujo begins laughing hysterically. "Now Kirifuda, do you see what despair is?"

Shobu steps back in fear, remaining in silence.

Kokujo smirks. "Heh, no answer, huh? How about I show you! For each creature in my graveyard, Abzo Dolba gains 2000 power!"

Marrow Ooze, Bloody Squito, Bloody Squito, Daedelos, and Mongrel Man's silhouettes begin absorbing into Abzo Dolba, giving it 10000 power in total.

"My creature now has 21000 power, which means no creature in your deck can destroy it!" He screams, tapping Abzo Dolba and commanding it to attack Bajula.

The two dragons rise above the arena, beginning their battle.

Bajula strikes Abzo Dolba with it's chains. Abzo Dolba retaliates by clawing at it. Bajula's chains start hitting the arena as parts of it begin to crumble and fall off. The ground shakes tremendously, Shobu almost falling down.

Kokujo looks at the two creatures clashing happily. "Do you see, Kirifuda? This is what a true Kaijudo duel is!"

Shobu becomes angered. "How can you say that?! This is madness!" Kokujo laughs.

As the dragons keep fighting above the arena, Bajula becomes weakened as Abzo Dolba claws at it continuously. It eventually drops to the ground dead. Abzo Dolba returns to the battle zone harmless.

Shobu slumps his shoulders, realizing his strongest dragon has just fallen before him. Bajula slowly disappears before it materializes into a card in Shobu's graveyard. (shobu 0 battle zone)

Not only is his dragon gone, but the arena has taken critical damage as well. Parts of the surface have crumbled, making it look like an ancient coliseum.

"If you're thinking of surrendering, that isn't happening. We fight this Kaijudo duel to the end." Kokujo declares, looking at Shobu.

Shobu then regains his composure. "Who said I'm surrendering..?" As he looks back at Kokujo with piercing eyes. Kokujo becomes slightly started.

"Hehe, well then, make your move." Kokujo says.

TURN 15 - SHOBU

Shobu draws a card from his deck. (3 hand) He charges mana. (2 hand, 9 mana) "I summon Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate!" (1 hand) The nature creature animates into the battle zone. (1 battle zone)

Shobu starts thinking. "With Kachua, I can summon my dragons from my deck next turn. Problem is, I don't have any dragons strong enough to destroy his Necrodragon. I have to do something.."

He ends his turn.

TURN 16 - KOKUJO

Kokujo smirks and draws a card. (1 hand) He drew Corpse Charger. He taps 4 mana and casts it. "I cast corpse charger, and bring back a creature from the grave!"

He analyzes his graveyard and reaches for Daedelos, then starts thinking to himself. "If I return Daedelos to my hand, that gives me an opportunity to summon Ballom, as long as I can keep Daedelos in the battle zone until I draw Ballom. With Corpse Charger, I now have 7 mana.. only one away from bringing forth Ballom. Come that time, Shobu will be hopeless!" However, he's still on the edge of defeat with Abzo Dolba, so it doesn't matter..

He then puts Daedelos away, but realizes something.

"..But, if Kirifuda gets rid of Abzo Dolba somehow, then I'll be the one in trouble. Knowing this kid, It's best I have a Plan B..

He adds Daedelos to his hand and corpse charger to mana. (1 hand, 7 mana)

He taps Abzo Dolba. "And now, Necrodragon Abzo Dolba, triple break Shobu's shields!" He commands, as it strikes Shobu's remaining three shield's instantly. (shobu 0 shields)

The impact blows Shobu back and down to the ground. Kokujo cackles. "Awwww, did that hurt? Just imagine what Abzo Dolba will do when he finishes you!"

Shobu gets up and walks back. "I don't think so." He says, as his shields materialize back into his hand. (4 hand)

"I activate my shield trigger Soulswap, and put Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba into your mana zone!" He declares, as a green light begins to engulf Abzo Dolba, and finally putting it and Necrodragon Galbazeek into Kokujo's mana zone. (Kokujo 9 mana, 0 battle zone) (shobu 3 hand)

"Heh, I knew it.." Kokujo smirks. Due to Soulswap's effect, after a card is put into the owners mana zone from the battle zone, it must be replaced with a lower costing card than the amount of cards in that mana zone. Shobu chooses to replace Abzo Dolba with Pork Beef in Kokujo's mana zone, a 3 mana cost 4000 power blocker. (Kokujo 8 mana, 1 battle zone)

"Very impressive Kirifuda, you're starting to become a challenge." Kokujo says, placing Pork Beef from his mana zone into his battle zone.

"Now that your big bad dragon is gone, it's time for me to summon mine!" Shobu says, as Kokujo's turn has ended.

TURN 17 - SHOBU

Shobu draws a card. (4 hand) He charges mana. (3 hand, 10 mana) "I cast Mana Nexus, and add Hell's Scrapper from my mana zone to my shield zone!" (2 hand, 9 mana, 1 shield)

"Now, if he summons any weaker creatures, I can get rid them with Hell's Scrapper.." He thinks to himself.

"I tap Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate to use it's tap ability and summon Bolshack NEX from my deck to the battle zone. It becomes a speed attacker, but at the end of the turn, I'll have to destroy it!" Bolshack NEX, his signature card, comes into the battle zone and makes a roar. (2 battle zone) "Once he's summoned, I'm allowed to summon a creature with Lupia in it's name from my deck to the battle zone! I choose Mach Lupia." (3 battle zone)

He taps his 5 remaining mana to summon Byakko, the Warrior Savage. (1 hand, 4 battle zone)

"And with Byakko's effect, since I have another fire creature in the battle zone, he becomes a speed attacker! On top of that, when a nature creature is in the battle zone, he becomes a +2000 power attacker double breaker!"

Kokujo clenches his teeth, as Shobu is about to go full on offense.

"Bolshack NEX, ike!" He commands, tapping his creature.

"Not so fast, I block with Pork Beef!" Kokujo replies. It quickly gets in front of Bolshack NEX before it's destroyed. (kokujo 0 battle zone)

"When Pork Beef is destroyed, I can draw a card." Kokujo says, as he draws one card from his deck. (2 hand) He draws Deadly Love.

"Byakko, Warrior Savage, double break his shields!" Shobu taps Byakko, as it launches itself at Kokujo's shields, shattering 2 of them. (kokujo 1 shield)

His shields reform into cards, as he adds them back to his hand. (4 hand) He smirks, and activates his shield trigger Terror Pit. "I send Kachua to the graveyard. Now you can't summon your dragons." (3 hand) Kachua gets sent to Shobu's graveyard. (shobu 3 battle zone)

Shobu ends his turn. "Because of Mach Lupia's effect, I have to return all armored dragons I summoned this turn back to my hand, so he doesn't go to the graveyard due to Kachua's effect!" He adds Bolshack NEX to his hand. (2 hand, 2 battle zone)

TURN 18 KOKUJO

Kokujo draws a card quickly from his deck. (4 hand) He looks at his hand and sees that he has Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness, a 6000 power demon command, and smiles. He charges mana. (3 hand, 9 mana) He taps 6 mana and summons Black Lucifer. (2 hand)

"When Black Lucifer is put into the battle zone, I have to discard 5 cards from the top of my deck into the graveyard." Five cards from the top of his deck then move to his graveyard.

He glances at his graveyard and notices Ballom, Master of Death. He then looks at the card in his hand, Deadly Love.

"This is PERFECT!" He thinks to himself with a deadly grin.

He taps 2 cards in his mana zone and casts Deadly Love (1 hand). "I now cast the spell card Deadly Love. With this, I choose a creature of mine to destroy, and then I choose one of yours. One for one, isn't that nice, Kirifuda?" He asks. "I choose my Black Lucifer and your Mach Lupia."

Shobu becomes puzzled. "He only has one creature and he's destroying it?! What's he doing?"

Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness begins to glow as it's about to get sent to the graveyard.

"I activate my Black Lucifer's effect. Whenever it's going to get destroyed, I can instead add a demon command evolution creature from my graveyard to my hand, so it stays in the battle zone." Kokujo says.

Ballom, Master of Death begins to rise from the graveyard and Kokujo then snatches it. (2 hand) "Remember this guy, Shobu?" Showing it to Shobu.

Shobu is shocked. His facial expression appears as if he's seen death itself.

Mach Lupia then gets sent to the graveyard while Black Lucifer remains in the battle zone. (shobu 1 battle zone)

"No… I can't let him summon Ballom!…" Shobu thinks to himself in fear.

Kokujo looks at Shobu and laughs. "What's wrong, kid? This can't be the first time you've been on the brink of defeat.."

Shobu tries to get himself together. "Mach Lupia makes all my armored dragons speed attackers, but since he destroyed it, I won't be able to make a final attack next turn. I have to destroy his Black Lucifer.." He thinks to himself. Kokujo ends his turn.

TURN 19 SHOBU

Shobu looks at the cards in his hand, Faerie Gift and Bolshack NEX. Neither of them are able to destroy Black Lucifer.

He almost begins to panic, then draws a card. (3 hand) Shobu suddenly has a smile on his face as the card he drew was Crunch Destroy, a 5 cost mana fire spell that destroys an opponent's creature with 7000 power or less.

He taps 1 mana. "I cast Faerie Gift, so my next creature I summon costs 3 less to summon." (2 hand)

He taps 3 more mana. "Come on out again, Bolshack NEX!" Bolshack NEX then materializes into the battle zone. (2 battle zone)

"Since I summoned him, I get to summon a Lupia card from my deck. I choose Spear Lupia!" Spear Lupia is placed into the battle zone from his deck. (3 battle zone)

Kokujo smirks. "Those creatures are useless, they're all going bye-bye next turn."

"I don't think so!" Shobu replies. He taps his remaining 5 mana cards to cast Crunch Destroy. (0 hand)

"I cast Crunch Destroy, and send Black Lucifer to the graveyard!" Shobu shouts.

Black Lucifer starts to disappear, but then Kokujo shakes his head. "You fool, you have no idea what you've just done…"

Shobu questions him. "What…?"

"I guess it can't be helped, you brought this upon yourself." Kokujo says. "I activate the effect of Black Lucifer once again, by returning a demon command evolution from my graveyard to my hand, it stays in the battle zone."

Shobu becomes surprised. What other card could it be than Ballom? "What?! There's another?!" He yells.

Kokujo begins to laugh, the card in his graveyard rising and he then adds it to his hand. (3 hand) "Dorballom, Lord of Demons!" He shouts.

Shobu becomes shocked. He is silent. There is no way he can prevent Kokujo from summoning Ballom now. He has lost the duel.

"Go ahead Shobu. Since you've already lost, not only the duel but your friend Kokujo, break my last shield with all you've got. Let all your anger out." Kokujo says in Zakira's voice.

Shobu nervously reaches down for Byakko, the Warrior Savage, the only creature he can attack with. In a fit of rage, he taps it to break Kokujo's last shield. (Kokujo 0 shield)

The shattered shield cuts Kokujo's cheek. He slightly winces. "Atta'boy!" He tells Shobu, as his shield goes back to his hand. (4 hand)

Shobu remains in silence. "I end my turn.." He says in a weak voice.

TURN 20 - KOKUJO

Kokujo draws a card. (5 hand) He places a card in his mana zone. (4 hand, 10 mana)

He looks at the card in his hand. "I never intended on summoning this creature, Shobu. Ballom was originally what I was going to use to defeat you. Who knows what damage this card could cause once it's summoned in a Kaijudo duel.."

Zakira has now gone insane. Kokujo's eyes bulge and he makes a wide grin. "But… since I now have the perfect chance, why don't we find out.."

Shobu only stares at him, with a blank expression.

Kokujo becomes angry. "I SAID.. WHY DON'T WE FIND OUT, SHOBU?!" He yells loudly at Shobu. Suddenly, he taps all 10 of his mana cards, and places Dorballom, Lord of Demons on top of Black Lucifer, evolving it. (3 hand)

"DOOMSDAY HAS AWAKENED! COME FORTH, DORBALLOM, LORD OF DEMONS!"

Black Lucifer begins growing into a huge darkness creature that eventually becomes bigger than the arena they're dueling in itself. Shobu is in awe as he witnesses the horror. He looks down and sees that he has no creatures in his battle zone, or any cards in his mana zone. (shobu 0 battle zone, 0 mana)

He looks back up to see that Kokujo's eyes are glowing red. "The end is here, Kirifuda."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness God Dorballom

Surrounding the sky arena in which they duel is Dorballom, Lord of Demons. When Dorballom is summoned, every non-darkness creature is destroyed and every non-darkness mana in each player's mana zone is destroyed as well.

Shobu stands there hopeless, with only one shield left, no cards in his hand, no cards in his mana zone, and no creatures.

Shobu falls on his knees. "How could I let this happen…"

On the other side of the arena, Kokujo hysterically laughs. "You let it happen when you wanted to duel me in the beginning you fool!"

Shobu looks back at him.

"Any last words Kirifuda?" Kokujo shouts.

Shobu glances at his graveyard and notices Spear Lupia. He remembers it's effect. When Spear Lupia is sent to the graveyard, the player can search through his deck and add an armored dragon to his hand.

"I activate the effect of Spear Lupia! Since it was destroyed, I can add an armored dragon from my deck to my hand!" Shobu quickly starts looking through his deck.

Kokujo starts mocking Shobu. "You fool, you have no mana, there's nothing you can do!" He reminds him.

Shobu stops his search. "He's right…"

Hopeless, Shobu drops his deck. Among the scattered cards he sees Dual Shock Dragon. Shobu picks it up. "This is the awakening card.." He gets up.

"I add Dual Shock Dragon to my hand!" Shobu shouts with the single card in his hand.

"What a fool, you can't summon it!" Kokujo laughs. "Break his final shield!" He commands Dorballom, as it sweeps a force of darkness through the arena that destroys Shobu's last shield and sends him flying. (shobu 0 shield)

Shobu is now weak. With the last bit of energy he has left, he gathers his broken shield in his hand. (1 hand)

"I discard Hell's Scrapper from my hand. Rise, Dual Shock Dragon!"

Behind Shobu, a giant dragon with two shield-like wings emerges into the battle zone.

Kokujo is surprised. "What?! But how?!"

He then makes a discovery. "Wait… that's an awakening card!"

Shobu starts his final turn.

TURN 21 - SHOBU

Shobu commands Dual Shock Dragon to make the final attack. "Tadome Da!"

Dual Shock Dragon doesn't attack Kokujo, it actually attacks Dorballom. The two creatures clash, and the arena explodes.

Kokujo and Shobu are falling from the destroyed arena when Dr. Root flies in a plane just in time to save them.

THE END 


End file.
